Sentinel Defense Corps
__NOEDITSECTION__ Sentinel Defense Corps (or SDC for short) is an alternative force to the PPDC. They were founded in 2035 as a suggestion of the United States Army after the MegaTokyo incident.they are similarly tasked to combat Kaiju and terrorist forces around the globe. 'History' After the Megatokyo incident,it was founded by Michael Nexus as a suggestion from Nick Bale.the intention of Michael was to create an alternative force to the PPDC and the PADC.they are also a big rich military MIXING the American,Japanese and British Military! Protest against SDC but after it was founded,a riot of kaiju believers protested against the organization but the riot was shortlived when the soldiers came in heavily armed. And one soldier says "Get out of this world if you worship those goddamned beasts!" The Success of the organization The SDC is quicker than its counterparts for example,Blitzkrieg Armageddon attacked multiple Kaijus in a matter of weeks,build and manage MASSIVE Shatterdomes all-day. Second Kaiju War They responded quickly alongside SWB's The Venator Taskforce.they were close friends and partners to the TVF. Shatterdome Locations * Los Angeles,USA * Anchorage,Alaska * Near Tokyo,Japan Note that every base belongs to SDC have plasma barriers hidden in metal and concrete walls,even underwater attacks cannot be attempted successfly even by a kaiju. 'Registered Jaegers' SDC only has some powerful experimental jaegers but SWB suggested me to apply some Jaegers. some TVF Jaegers are now in here. The rest is classified since Michael Nexus is tired of making tables.(just kiddin') Structure The Sentinel Defense Corps is not different from PPDC and a rich military.some ranks are militaristic and also PPDC like the ones below. they have also ranks like Marshal in PPDC. the members ranging from trainers,soldiers,jaeger pilots,mission control room crew,maintenance,technicians,canteen vendors,guards,helicopter pilots,jet pilots and more. * Private * Seargent * Lieutenant * Colonel 'Military' The Military contains the most sophisticated armored vehicles and equipment like the Exoskeleton and Exo abilities like Hover,Stim,Exo Shield and more. They also possesses Anti-Kaiju weaponry like the MAYHEM K Stunner Rocket Launcher. Members There are many of them,but only several can appear due to SDC likes it not to show everything/everyone. Command *Marshal-Michael Nexus (Founder) *Marshal-Harry Rhodes *Drake Matthew *Bill *Samantha Anderson *Louise Bale-Former command +More command crew Engineers *Billy Boggs-Lead designer of Jaegers *Nora Yetide *Usef DeChant-Repair Lead *Numerous more engineers Maintenance *'CLASSIFIED' Soldiers/Operatives(805th Spartan Rangers Squadron) *Sgt.Gideon *2nd Lt.William Church ll *Lt.Andrew Knox *Cpl.Nick Bale *Pfc.Louise Bale *Pvt.Louise Randy *Pvt.John Brooks *Pfc.Michael Andrew ll *Pfc.Chloe Adams *Pvt.Yassi Scott *Pvt.Glenn Scott *Sgt.Pierson Aiello *Sgt.Augustine Bryant +More unidentifiable soldiers 256th Armored Division M850 Hovertank *Claudio Vasquez *Tadeshi Kenshiru *Eric Scott *Miller *Mike Harris *Richard Pitt *Numerous more M4A3 Titan *Kash +more Air Force Crew Razorback ''' *Jefferson James *Dimitri Komarov *Russell Hustle *Gianis Westbrook *Mark Lopez +More unidentifiable crew '''Every Fighter Jet *Ace Lightning *Usef Reyes *Sean Bellamy *Dennis Gavin +more unidentifiable jet pilots. Vehicles The SDC has the best exclusive vehicles in their military Like the innovative standard issue MBT, M850 Hovertank and the Quad Legged M4A3 Titan. 'M850 Hovertank' This groundbreaking advanced tank comes with a self-loading salvo missiles effective against infantry,along with a deadly Smoothbore cannon capable of penetrating not only tanks,but Kaijus,it comes with heavylift turbo engines along with a generator which keeps it afloat,lastly comes with a trophy system and Composite armor. 'M4A3 Titan' Being used still by the US Military,this can switch to track mode and leg mode,it even has tougher armor than the Hovertank despite having a weaker trophy system.it values protection over than firepower. SDC has a secret military jeep only heard as "Pitbull" Infantry The Sentinel Defense Corp soldiers are shortly known as Sentinel Operatives. They have very innovative high-tech and sophisticated equipment on their ground soldiers.only ShatterDome guards have traditional body armor and helmet. Equipment Exo abilities: *Hover-Jump at least 2 stories high,you can boost slam to knock out foes. *Cloak-Conceal Yourself (till you shoot) for at least an hour,activated by a wrist computer. *Stim-Spray yourself with First Aid Gas,can heal severe wounds *Shield-Ballistic Collapsible Shield,can survive at least 80 SDC grade bullets. Infantry Weaponry/Arsenal Even though they have these innovative weapons,it can be customized for complex operations and personal references. Summary of Weaponry The most common gun there is the HBRa3,it is the standard issue rifle of Sentinel Operatives everywhere,while it is chambered in the 5.56 Cartridge,its bullet is considerably stronger than a 7.62mm round chambered specifically for the M28 EBR and FN SCAR rifles. The Mors sniper is basically a railgun sniper,capable of operating in bolt action and self-loading semi auto(but quicker to overheat) The Pistol they have the cutting-edge sidearm that outstands regular pistol due to having 15 50 Cal rounds in one mag at the weight of less than 30 ounces. The LSAT mg they have was retrofitted to the future,despite no design differences it can have 230 rounds at the weight of just 9.5 pounds due to lightweight materials. MAYHEM launchers are the deadliest lauchers ever made,can kill Knifehead in just 3 Rockets. Trivia *It is founded in 2035 *Every bullet-firing gun in the SDC has sharp tungsten hollow tips. *HBR rifles can be made at least 3000 units of it in just a day. *The mm/millimeter number in their tanks is a misconception becuase it is relatively lower than modern thanks (for example armata tank:152mm) but since it's bigger,it has a shorter classification system due to statistics policies. *The Titan tanks are not only known for its weapons and looks,also for its "Turret Punch" which can bring down an entire gate. *Jackal Jets can reach the speed of 4000 mph and can operate in space easily. Category:Organizations Category:User:AceTabk67 Category:United States